narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hououza
|image name=Houphen.png |unnamed character=No |kanji=鳳凰座 |romaji=Hououza |species=Human/Phoenix |gender=Male |blood type=B |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=15 |age-part2=25 |height-part1=5.4 ft |height-part2=6.5 ft |weight-part1=40 |weight-part2=70 |classification=Sage |occupations=Sage |nature type=Fire Release, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The man know around the globe as the Phoenix Sage(凰仙人 Ootori Sennin) is named Hououza. He is a powerful soul, capable of burning all in his path, however he remains mostly a pacifist due to his hellish past. Appearance Hououza is a very lean man, reaching 6.5 and weighing only 70 kg he is a very tall individual. His bright red hair shines in the light and shines even brighter when that particular light happens to come from a fire. His eyes are a lighter reddish orange and seem like a calming flame in contrast to his brightly lit hair. His clothes usually consist of tight form fitting clothes and either a robe or cloak. Black is his most preferred color but anything that isn't flashy will appease him. When you look at him he is not much, most see him as another wandering sage or harmless priest. He stands out in a crowd in the most harmless way possible. This reflects his peaceful nature and displeasure with battle. However those who have seen him fight and lived will tell a different story, most involving their comrades becoming ash. He is described as a demon that burns away all who come close to him. This makes anyone who knows who he is quite content to never come close to him. Personality Mellow is the first word to come to mind when thinking of Hououza, it reflects him perfectly. He is extremely calm and approaches situations with thought rather than violence. In terms of violence Hououza tries to stay as far from it as possible. Only fighting if he has no other choice or deems that person a criminal or road bump on the road to his goals. It also take quite a lot of prodding to finally get a rise out of him or even make him annoyed. His position and training as a sage has only furthered this calm demeanor to the point where people who speak to him see to become calmer as they do. History Early Life Hououza was born to a single father who raised him on his farm in the earth country. They lived a happy life with Houzoua learning the trades of a farmer and straining every day to become someone his father could depend on in his older days. He received education in the small neighborhood school and learned the basics of life and the history of his world. However he was not very interested in school, his interests lie more in training his body to handle the work that his father did. He felt a sense of duty to be there for him as his mother had disappeared after his birth. His life was perfect in his opinion until he was 15 when a group of bandits attacked the village. As they approached his farm his father took a torch and pushed him inside, telling him to lock himself in the cellar. He obeyed and only heard a small scuffle before feeling the heat of the house above him. As he panicked the smoke of the fire finally reached him, forcing him to pass out as burning planks of wood fell from the roof above him. Unknown to him however was that that scuffle had ended with his father lighting the house on fire himself, knowing his son was not fully human and that fire couldn't harm him. Hououza awoke in a bed of ashes were his house used to be, everything but his body was burnt to a crisp. Revelations Upon observing the town he found a husk of what it used to be, ashes littered the streets and small fires burned on the horizon. As he stared over the barren landscape tears came to his eyes and for the first time in a while he cried. Then as if the smoldering ashes nurtured by his tears were a beacon a vortex of flames appeared above him and through it came three phoenixes. These phoenixes landed before him and told him not to be afraid as he was one of them. Hououza was very confused by this until he was told his mother was actually a phoenix. She died to give birth to him since without obtaining her phoenix heritage he would've died before he was even born. So she killed herself to transfer all of her power to him. At first Hououza didn't believe them but when he was given the choice of coming with them to live and learn of his heritage or stay in this barren land he chose to follow them, believing that if he learned their ways he could exact revenge on those who destroyed his life. Training Houzoua followed the phoenixes through the vortex leading him to their realm. It was a mucous wood of orange trees sparkling in an everlasting dawn. Bountiful plains of wavering grass laid around as well as phoenixes flew through the sky. Over the course of 3 years Houzoua was taught history, etiquette, and other things he should know as well as a specific type of taijutsu and how to manipulate his chakra. He learned that his element was unsurprisingly fire and strived to master it. He also learned many abilities of a phoenix and how to utilize and master them. Finally they made him the first sage of Phoenixes and taught him for 2 more years about being a sage and his new powers. At the age of twenty he finally decided to venture back to the ninja world. Welcome Back to Hell Upon his return to the world Hououza traveled to Iwagakure to learn of current events in the lands over the past five years. He heard nothing had changed but that one particular location was overrun by bandits and rouge ninja. Hououza hearing this assumed that it could likely be the same horde of bandits that destroyed his previous life. He ventured to this so called location and found it to be his old town. Filled with hatred and disgust for these people who burned his life away and then dared erect a new life upon it he walked into the town square, exuding massive waves of intense heat. The bandits realized that he was causing this and attacked him with all their military power. When the dust settled the town was once again a smoldering pile of ashes, filled with the corpses of the bandits. Hououza felt a sense of relief and redemption, he had burned their life away just as they had his. He spent another year wandering the world before finally returning to the phoenixes. The Sun When he arrived he sensed a presence he had never felt before, a heat that could burn away a mountain just by looking at it. He then came face to face with what he assumed to be the leader of the Phoenixes. This beast was triple the size of any of them and had plumage of pure gold. He introduced himself as the sun phoenix and as it turns out he did reside within the sun. This phoenix offered to take him there and train him to become a sun phoenix. Hououza accepted and left for the sun with him. He spent four years there learning more about himself and how to utilize his true power. After these four years he finally returned to the realm of phoenixes for a quick visit before finally leaving to live in the outside world. Devastation Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Hououza can use fire release with his chakra but can also create fire and control it without the use of chakra in the whole process due to his phoenix heritage. He can also bend all types of flames to his will including those of others. Due to this he has been called the Flame Emperor(火内 Hiuchi). Flame Types Phoenix Fire Phoenix fire is Hououza's most utilized fire and one of his most deadly. This fire has a red-orange hue and cannot be extinguished by any means. It is usable only by phoenixes and has the ability to change its temperature at an alarming rate. It can go from being extremely hot to room temperature in seconds. Hououza could always produce this fire naturally. Sun Fire This is a fire usable only by the phoenixes of the sun or those who have trained under them. It takes on a shining bolded hue and is extremely hard to look at. It is a fire that is naturally as hot as the sun itself and will only rise in temperature. Hououza gained this flame after his time he spent training in the sun. Dragon Fire Dragon fire is the blue fire utilized by dragons that can absorb elements and other things to add to its power. Hououza absorbed some from Ryūza in a fight. Hell Fire Hell Fire is a green flame that is constantly at 666 degrees. It is a fire that is surrounded by a larger layer of invisible flame that has no temperature whatsoever. However this flame around it is sharp and can cut someone. Hououza obtained this flame during a trip to hell with Kaminoshi. Holy Fire Holy fire is a whitish-yellow flame that Hououza can produce. It has the power to cleanse a body of disease and injuries as well as mend wounds and improve health in general. This fire is described by some to feel like a warm blanket on them. Hououza gained this fire from the Phoenixes during his training. Taijutsu Hououza uses a very special type of taijutu called Firebird Leg(火鳥足 Hitoriashi). It is a taijutu style created by phoenixes for when they are in human forms. Since they arent used to having arms the style focuses almost solely on the legs. It allows for stringing together ridiculously fast flurry of kicks and knees along with using them to block and retort immediately. It can be enhanced with fire to make it even more deadly. A kick to the ribs from a master will shatter all of them and cause damage to organs in them without fail. Whereas when enhanced it will do all that and severely burn the body along with some of the organs closest to the point of impact. Genjutsu Hououza is not immune to genjutsu at all, he is however extremely good at recognizing that he is trapped in one. This stems from his appreciation of nature and his time spent simply observing the world around him. He has gained the ability to perceive false reality. He however cannot break a genjutsu by using chakra over the rank of B. He can however remove himself from one due to the sheer pain caused by ripping out his own heart. Since he is immortal this will simply remove him from the genjutsu and he will regenerate. Sage Mode After learning from the Phoenixes for a long time Hououza was taught the sacred art of sage techniques. These techniques would allow him to become a phoenix sage and use nature chakra. Hououza's body naturally absorbs nature chakra since he is a phoenix allowing him to keep a constant supply. The phoenix sage mode gives Hououza large beautiful wings with orange feathers. It also allows him to transform and chakra near him that isn't his to fire that he can bend to his will. Ash Manipulation Due to his powers as a phoenix Hououza can create and manipulate ash. This ash can be used by him as a cloaking device, a igniter, or even as something to substitute with. He can also turn his body into ash and reform from it in a fiery explosion. Fire Resistance and Absorption As a phoenix fire cannot harm Hououza. No matter what the form or caliber he cannot be harmed by it. He instead is healed by fire and can absorb all oncoming flames. If he touches a new flame that he has never felt before once it is absorbed he can freely produce it. Rebirth Phoenixes cannot die and that is the same for Hououza. Upon what would be his death his body turns to ash and then reforms in a supernova of fire. Due to this he has been dubbed immortal as nothing can actually truly kill him. Sun Mode After his training in the sun Hououza achieved a new form, this was that of a sun Phoenix. Upon transforming into this form he gains shining wings of golden flames. His eyes shine a extremely bright gold and are almost painful to look at. His hair also becomes much longer and golden as well. The direct temperature of his body becomes that of the sun causing anyone who dared to even near him to burn to death. He is immune to the heat and to him his body feels completely normal. The surrounding atmosphere is however not able to withstand so much heat so this form must be used sparingly. Relationships Quotes "You burned my life away. It's only fitting I do the same to you." Trivia *His favorite food is seared steak